


[Podfic of] Handle With Care

by knight_tracer



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: After the Dagor Aglareb, Maedhros would like to be left alone to brood. Fingon would like them to be alone together. They reach a compromise i.e. do exactly what Fingon wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLionInMyBed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionInMyBed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Handle With Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307935) by [TheLionInMyBed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionInMyBed/pseuds/TheLionInMyBed). 



Podfic Length: 16:07  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Handle%20with%20Care.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Handle%20with%20Care.m4b)

  



End file.
